More Than Presents
by MTK4FUN
Summary: A look at selected Everlark Christmases over the years. Written for WRITE-ME-A-STORY HG Challenge Holiday Edition 2014. Prompt: Christmas is the day that holds all time together - Alexander Smith


**More Than Presents**

_Five-year-old Peeta_

"Why are you making a face? Sixteen crayons are plenty. You don't need any more colors."

"But I wanted the big box." Peeta wiped away the tear that fell down his cheek.

"You're not very grateful. Santa flew all the way from the North Pole with those crayons especially for you, and now you're crying about that nice gift."

Peeta's father furrowed his brow. "Leave the boy alone."

A determined look appeared on Peeta's face. "I'm gonna be an artist when I grow up."

His mother snorted. "You're going to work in the bakery. Now stop crying."

_Five-year-old Katniss_

"Do you like your dolly?"

Katniss scowled. "She's not real. I asked Santa for a baby like Mommy has."

Her father chuckled. "Santa doesn't deliver live babies, my little mockingjay. Do you want to hold your dolly?"

"I wanna hold baby Prim."

Her mother smiled. "All right. But you'll have to sit on the sofa."

"I'm gonna sing to Prim to make her fall asleep. _Silent Night, Holy Night_."

The man turned to his wife. "Honey, sit next to our girls, I've got to get this on video."

_Twenty-four year-old Peeta and Katniss_

"I'd like your biggest hot chocolate."

"One venti coming right up." The cashier took Peeta's gift card, swiped it, and handed it back. "You've got fifty cents left on the card."

Peeta turned around, startled for a moment at the beautiful woman behind him in line, and held out the card. "Take it. There's fifty cents on it."

Her silvery eyes grew big. "But it's still good."

"I don't want to carry it around in my wallet for only fifty cents."

"Well, let me give you two quarters then." The woman opened the coin purse in her hands.

"No. It's my Christmas present to you."

"But we don't know each other."

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Peeta Mellark and you're…"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Excuse me sir, but you're holding up the line. You can pick up your hot chocolate at the end of the counter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"With all the fancy drinks they sell here you ordered tea?"

Katniss jumped at the voice behind her. It was the handsome man who had saved her fifty cents.

"It keeps my throat moist."

"Why would you need to…"

"I'm singing in the Christmas concert tonight at St. Nicholas Church."

"How interesting. I was planning to attend that very concert myself. I forget, what time does it start?"

Katniss smiled. "Midnight."

_Twenty-five-year-old Peeta and Katniss_

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Katniss."

"Well it's about time son." The older man turned to Katniss. "We're so glad you could join us for Christmas dinner. We've heard so much about you, but I must say you're even prettier than Peeta described."

Peeta pulled Katniss closer and kissed her temple. "I promised he'd like you."

"You're late. Is this Katniss?"

"Yes Mom, this is my girlfriend."

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming from your mouth Peeta Mellark. So Katniss, you're a singer, I hear."

"That's right."

"I told Peeta to look for a girl with a stable job, like a teacher or a nurse, because she'll probably have to support him someday."

Peeta glared at his mother. "Just stop it."

"Well, you wanted to be an artist. You can't expect to get everything you want Peeta."

_Twenty-six-year-old Peeta and Katniss_

"What did you get my sister?"

Peeta retrieved a small box from his pocket and opened it.

Prim's eyes lit up. "So you're going to ask her? When?"

"Tonight or I guess it will be tomorrow by then. I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be crazy. She loves you Peeta. Of course she'll say yes."

Sharp glances and a quiet shush from the worshippers seated around them halted Peeta's and Prim's conversation.

He focused his attention at the altar in front that had become a stage this night. There was his girl singing _Silent Night_ ever so sweetly while holding a real baby in her arms as she acted out the Christmas story of the child born in Bethlehem.

His heart was ready to melt. If she agreed tonight, someday she'd be singing lullabies to their children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Peeta, of course I'll marry you. A thousand times yes." Katniss kissed him softly, her lips lingering on his.

After they pulled apart, Peeta took the box from his pocket. "I didn't wrap it, but Merry Christmas."

She opened the box and gasped. "I love it. The way the silver filigree encases the pearl, I've never seen anything like it."

"It reminded me of you. Unique. Different. Special. Oh Katniss, you make me feel as if I could take on the world."

He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on the third finger of her left hand.

She stretched out her hand to admire it, before biting her lip.

"I'm a little embarrassed now about my gift to you."

"Don't you know that your answer was the best present I've ever received?"

She stood up, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a wrapped package. "Remember that story you told me about when you were five…"

He tore the paper off and grinned. "You got me the big box."

"Yes Peeta, I think you're ready to handle all the colors now."

He set the box down and pulled her back into his arms.

_Twenty-nine-year-old Katniss and Peeta_

"You've outdone yourself." Peeta tenderly brushed a tendril of damp hair away from his wife's sweaty face. "Hope is the best Christmas gift you've ever given me."

Katniss smiled. She lay in the hospital bed cradling the newborn. "Even better than the big box of crayons?"

Peeta laughed, reaching out to ghost his hand across the babe's head.

A thoughtful look came over Katniss' face. "We gave her to each other." She paused, inspecting the child's fingers and then looking up. "It's funny, I never wanted to be a mother."

Peeta raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I did when I was very young, but after my dad died, I changed my mind. Until I met you…" Katniss' eyes filled with tears. She blinked, and they spilled onto her face.

He put his hand out to wipe her cheeks dry.

"The world, my world is a much better place with you in it Peeta Mellark."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You and Hope inspire me. I'm already thinking of painting a portrait of you two just like this. Mother and child." He stepped back and put his hands up as if to freeze the moment in time.

A nurse entered the room. "Merry Christmas. It's time to put that little angel down and let her get some rest."

Peeta frowned. "But she's wide awake now.

"I know just what to do." Katniss kissed the babe in her arms, closed her eyes, and began to sing softly. "_Silent Night, Holy Night."_

THE END


End file.
